Never Bet with a Fox
by crazymiko
Summary: Kenshin gets an interesting suprise on a trip to Sendai and Katsu learns a valuable lesson about foxes.Rated PG for Shounen-ai. My usual Sano/Ken pairing with a hint of Katsu/Megumi, a mini lime and all the WAFF and sap I could write without killing mysel


Authoress' notes: I wrote this for a contest on Mir's site Tales from the Meiji era but decided to post it at ff.net too. If you read the summary I suppose you know what to expect, my usual Kenshin/Sano pairing with a hint of Katsu/Megumi. I mean hint, blink and you'll miss it. WAFF and Sap out the wazoo this time, ugh I've given myself a cavity. This is excessive sap and WAFF in my opinion but it may just be me. The barest hint of citrus can also be found. Oh I would like to point out to those of you who may not realize this but the main pairing is male/male, I do not want to be harassed about not putting up the proper warnings. Information on Tanabata was taken from websites and my own experience with it last summer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin; it belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki and whoever else owns it. Right now it's 2 am and I really don't feel like looking up the owners. I have nothing of great value, I am a high school student, suing me is not worth the time or effort.

Never bet with a fox

By: animeisgreat

            ~~~~~~~August 6, Meiji 12~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sano, I'm worried about Kaoru-dono"

"Jou-chan'll be fine"

"Daijoubu Ken-san, she's survived without you before"

"I feel bad about lying to her though"

"It wasn't a lie, you do have urgent business in Sendai"

"I do?"

"You do"

Sighing Kenshin continued to walk; Sanosuke and Megumi had insisted that he come to Sendai with them for some reason. Kaoru had been very angry with Sanosuke for suggesting that Kenshin should take a holiday without her. Kaoru had only agreed to let Kenshin go because of his "urgent business" in Sendai that had to be taken care of quickly and Karou would only slow them down. Of course, the excuse was Sanosuke's idea, a backup plan in case Kaoru was less that cooperative. Kenshin pondered what this urgent business could be, Megumi wouldn't tell him anything more than they needed to hurry, and Sanosuke just reassured him he'd enjoy it. Sanosuke's comment did little to calm Kenshin's frazzled nerves though; his idea of fun was questionable at best. Kenshin just prayed that it wasn't some sort of drinking event; Sanosuke was a lousy drunk.

~~~~August 7, Meiji 12~~~~~~~~~~

"Tanabata? Wasn't that last month?"

"Sendai celebrates a month late"

"Didn't you know that Ken-san?"

"No"

"OI! Katsu! Over here! I managed to bring Kenshin and the fox"

Shaking his head Kenshin wondered how he'd forgotten about Sendai's Tanabata traditions. He had briefly stopped in Sendai before the Tanabata festival once even! Looking at Sanosuke curiously Kenshin asked him for an explanation, it appeared that Katsu had invited Sanosuke and his friends to stay with him and his cousin Yushiko during Tanabata. During Sanosuke's confession Megumi and Katsu had slipped off to enjoy the festival privately leaving Kenshin and Sanosuke to their own devices.

"Sano, Megumi-dono and Katsu left. What do we do now?"

"Explore! What else?"

Winding their way through the dense crowd of festivalgoers Kenshin was forced to agree that Sendai had an amazing Tanabata festival, the Akabeko's fireworks couldn't even compare. When Sanosuke and Kenshin finally arrived to the front of the crowd they found the large tree set aside for the festivals participants to hag their wishes on. The tree resembled a mass of colored paper rather than branches or leaves. Kenshin and Sanosuke wondered how they could forgot one of the most important parts of Tanabata, making a wish and praying for it to come true. Sanosuke left briefly leaving Kenshin to gaze at the tree as he gathered two strips of paper, brushes, and ink.

"Here Kenshin, write your wish on this"

"Arigato"

Kenshin contemplated the strip of paper as he wet his brush, what would he wish for? It had been at least a few years since he had participated in this part of the Tanabata celebrations. Glancing over at Sanosuke, Kenshin noted with mild jealousy that Sanosuke had no problems deciding on his wish. Kenshin tried to read Sanosuke's wish but from the distance he could only make out the word "find" on the paper. Slightly disappointed he was unable to read Sanosuke's wish Kenshin turned back to his paper. Decided he wouldn't think so hard about it he wrote down the first thing that cam to mind, love. Seeing what he wrote Kenshin evaluated his life, love was the only thing that appeared to be missing from it. Hiding the paper from Sanosuke, Kenshin placed it on a low branch where Sanosuke would not be able to see it without displacing a few people. Kenshin was unprepared to stop Sanosuke from moving the people to catch a glimpse of his wish.  Kenshin apologized to the irate festivalgoers while nudging Sanosuke with his elbow. Seeing Sanosuke's smirk Kenshin began to feel foolish and bowed his head, Sanosuke was probably going to tease him now.

"Ai?"

"Yes"

"Funny, that's what I wished for"

Kenshin was shocked, Sanosuke wished for love? He had been expecting Sanosuke to wish for money or for Kaoru to learn how to cook, something like that but never love.

"But I'll probably never get my wish"

"Why not? Everyone should have love"

"The one I want isn't interested in me"

"How do you know? Have you asked her?"

"Him. Asked him. No, I haven't"

"Him? Katsu?"

"Katsu? Gods no! That's crazy, he's with the fox"

"Well if it's not Katsu who is it then? It can't be Saitoh"

"It's you, baka"

"ME?!?"

Kenshin gaped at Sanosuke; he must have heard something wrong, how could Sanosuke love him? Kenshin was also surprised at his own reaction, for some reason the idea delighted him.

"I'm sorry Kenshin, I shouldn't have said that"

"No, I'm glad you did"

"Really?'

"I think I love you too"

Kenshin could feel all the blood in his body rushing towards one place as he looked at Sanosuke, his cheeks. He sounded like a teenaged girl when he'd said that, how embarrassing! Fidgeting under Sanosuke's gaze, Kenshin tried to look everywhere but Sanosuke's face. Seeing Kenshin's embarrassment Sanosuke lightly caught Kenshin's chin in one hand and forced Kenshin to meet his gaze.

"Don't be embarrassed Kenshin"

"Ano…Sano…"

Never one to pass up an opportunity Sanosuke placed a gentle kiss on Kenshin's lips. Sanosuke wish had come true this year, he'd never had his Tanabata wish granted before. Bewildered Kenshin lightly touched his lips with his fingers; Sanosuke had kissed him. Kissing was a very intimate action reserved for lovers and life mates. 

"Sano! You dog!"

"Katsu? Megumi? Where'd you guys go?"

"Forget about that! You made me lose the bet, baka!"

"What bet?"

"He bet that you and Ken-san wouldn't get together this year"

"Really? So what did you bet the fox?"

"The bet was the loser pays for everyone's dinner at a restaurant of the winner's choosing"

"Megumi-dono! How could you bet on something like that?"

"Daijoubu Ken-san, let's just have dinner"

"So fox, how about we go somewhere expensive"

"Perfect! Katsu-kun, you better have brought your money"

Sanosuke smiled contently as they left the festival, this festival was one he would remember for the rest of his life. Not only did he get his wish but a free dinner compliments of Katsu as well. Placing his arm around Kenshin's shoulders Sanosuke reminded himself to tell Katsu to never bet with a fox.

~Owari~


End file.
